Mirages
by Kira-303
Summary: Les nymphes célestes sontelles immortelles? Bien sûr que non! Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou! alors comme j'adore Ayashi no ceres j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic dessus parce que celles sur ce manga sont rares et presque toutes sur le couple Alex/Kagami (que je n'aime pas particulièrement :p lol) Et je trouve que certains personnages sont morts trop tôt... Laissez moi des rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez please!!! Ah oui, j'allais oublier... Les persos sont tous (exepté Kate) à Yuu Watase. Franchement, vous vous en doutiez hein???

ps: les pensées sont en italique. Bonne lecture!  
  
**Chapitre 1  
**  
Seul...  
  
Cet unique mot résume ma vie depuis que j'ai arrêté d'ignorer la vérité. Depuis cet aveu que tu ne termineras jamais. Depuis ta mort...  
  
Ta mort. Le pire moment de ma vie après le départ de ma mère. Tu es partie. Resté ici, je suis vide. Sans toi, je ne suis plus un être vivant, juste une âme qui erre à la recherche d'un bonheur disparu à jamais. Et dire que ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant. De ton amour. Et du mien pour toi. Quelle erreur...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Vite, sinon elle sera trop cuite!  
  
- Oui MONSIEUR Yuhi! Enfin je veux dire: OUI CHEF! répondit malicieusement la jeune irlandaise.  
  
- Ah, folle jeunesse...  
  
- Hé! Arrête un peu! C'est pas parce que tu es plus gradé que moi que tu dois me traiter comme une gamine! On a le même âge!  
  
- Mais je suis tellement plus mur que...  
  
- Mais oui, mais oui! Et moi je ne suis qu'une gamine de primaire comparée à toi c'est ça???  
  
A ces mots, Yuhi perdit son sourire. Une gamine de primaire... Quand il l'avait rencontrée, il pensait qu'elle en était une. Mais elle était autant lycéenne qu'Aya...  
  
- Yuhi? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?  
  
- Non tout va bien, répondit-il avec un faux sourire. Excuse moi tu veux bien me remplacer cet après midi? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
- Bien sûr mais...  
  
- Merci Kate.  
  
Et avant que la jeune fille ait pu finir sa phrase, le japonais avait jeté son tablier et quitté la cuisine.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Flash back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
- Yuhi! Tu as du courrier!  
  
- Ouais... J'arrive...  
  
Suzumi tendit l'éppaisse enveloppe à son frère. Celui regarda l'expéditeur: Restaurant Orlean's Castle, Cork, Irland. Il ouvrit et commença à lire. Ses yeux survolaient la feuille à une vitesse impressionnante.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit?  
  
- "Suite à votre stage... poste vacant... votre talent... proposons de travailler pour nous... Sincères salutations etc...", récapitula-t-il.  
  
- Mais... c'est fantastique!!! C'est un des plus prestigieux restaurants du monde!  
  
- Oui, c'est vraiment bien. Je vais répondre, déclara-t-il d'un ton morne en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
- Il est comme ça depuis la mort de Chidori et des autres. Il joue la comédie devant Aya et Toya pour ne pas les inquiéter mais moi je trouve qu'il ne va pas bien du tout. Cela fait quand même deux ans...  
  
- Seule la fille d'Aya lui redonne un sourire sincère...  
  
- Il faut espérer que ce travail aura un effet bénéfique sur sa peine... Me Kyou! Même dans un dialogue émouvant comme celui-là tu trouves le moyen d'avoir une tête de clown!!!  
  
( S'en suit une longue une longue course poursuite entre Suzumi et Me Kyou avec, allez savoir pourquoi, un parapluie!)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin du flash-bask¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Assis sur des rochers surplombants la mer, le jeune japonais respirait l'air iodé que lui apportait le vent et l'embrun. J'aime me retrouver seul ici. Cette plage déserte me rappelle celle de Shizuoka. Pourtant on est bien loin du Japon. Deux longues années et je n'arrive pas à repartir de l'avant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes sentiments étaient si profonds. Dire qu'il a fallu tout ça pour que je le sache.  
  
Yuhi ferma les yeux. Kate était vraiment adorable. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de sa collègue à son égard et se demandait s'il ne devrait pas les accepter. Pour oublier... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des rires. Une silhouette féminine s'avançait, tenant par la main un jeune enfant. Intrigué, Yuhi regarda le couple s'approcher de lui. La petite fille semblait à peine savoir marcher.  
  
La jeune femme la soulevait de terre en riant pour la reposer une peu plus loin. L'enfant riait aux éclats. Ces cheveux blonds soulevés par le vent... Ces yeux rieurs... Plus la jeune femme se rapprochait, plus il semblait à Yuhi qu'elle lui ressemblait. Les deux ne l'avaient pas encore aperçu. Mais, à quelques mètres de distance, plus aucun doute ne subsitait dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il se leva brusquement. Il courut en direction de la jeune fille.  
  
- Chidori!  
  
La jeune femme releva la tête. Apercevant son interlocuteur, ses yeux s'illuminèrent mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle blêmit tout de suite après et prit une expression triste.  
  
Yuhi la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.  
  
- Comment c'est possible? Tu m'as tellement manqué... Chidori...  
  
La jeune femme mit fin à l'étreinte.  
  
- Je crois que vous faites erreur, Monsieur.  
  
Interloqué, Yuhi détailla la jeune fille. Elle était plus grande qu'avant et devait faire la taille d'Aya à présent. Ses traits étaient plus mûrs et ses yeux semblaient emplis d'une tristesse et d'une douleur qu'il n'avait vu dans ceux de son amie. Mais aucune incertitude n'était possible. C'était Chidori qui se tenait devant lui. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.  
  
- Chidori...  
  
- Tsuyo. Je m'appelle Tsuyo. Je suis désolée, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Oui... _Elle est morte..._ Bien sûr... _Elle ne reviendra pas.._. Je suis désolé de vous avoir importunée _Tu l'as vue mourir..._ Vous lui ressemblez tellement... _Tu l'as vue rendre son dernier souffle..._ Mais elle est bel et bien morte et je... ne la reverrai jamais...  
  
Yuhi tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains, terrassé par la douleur qui lui broyait le coeur.  
  
- Je suis désolée, répéta la jeune femme.  
  
Elle posa une main sur son épaule puis la retira.  
  
- Alors adieu,Yuhi... souffla-t-elle.  
  
Yuhi leva la tête vivement et regarda dans toutes les directions. Mais la plage était vide...  
  
A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello everybody!!! lol Je suis à fond dans l'anglais en ce moment, c abusé! Enfin bon, voila le deuxième chapitre de cette saga fantastico-fantastique! mdr donc les persos n'ont pas changé, ils sont tjs à Yuu Watase sauf Kate et Pallas!

Voila, rewiews please! a pluch!

**Chapitre 2**

Paupières close et bras sous la nuque, Yuhi doutait. Depuis la veille, ses pensées tourbillonaient comme un manège qui ne s'arrête jamais. "Alors, adieu Yuhi..." Cette phrase le hantait. Et plus encore celle qui l'avait prononcé. Pourquoi cette phrase? Après tant de solitude "Adieu, Yuhi..." Tant de peine...  
  
_- Je... t'ai toujours aim... Je t'ai... toujours... -...Hein?! Chidori... ? ... "Tu m'as toujours" quoi? Finis ta phrase!!! Chidori? Hé j'attends la suite... Chidori! Chidori! La suite!! T'as pas dit ton dernier mot! Je técoute!! Continue!!! Chi... Chidori... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!_  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Yuhi, je sais que ce n'est pas ton boulot mais tu pourrais me remplacer au service s'il-te-plait? J'ai une urgence et...

- Ok, coupa le jeune homme d'un ton las et absent.

Kate regarda son ami avec incompréhension. Depuis quelques jours, il était étrangement plongé dans ses pensées, froid, distant... Il lui était déjà arrivé d'être dans un état similaire mais jamais sur une durée aussi longue. Elle regarda le Japonais enfiler la veste de l'uniforme de service. Elle aurait tant aimé l'aider...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
La salle était presque vide. Seul un couple de vielles dames discutaient, dans un coin, de leurs chats respectifs. Soudain, la cloche de la porte tinta. Yuhi, qui discutait avec un autre serveur, se retourna pour voir où le client s'installait pour prendre la commande. La stupeur le cloua sur place. L'homme qui venait d'entrer portait une longue tresse blonde et des lunettes.  
  
C'était Alex. Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux du chercheur qui tourna les talons et sortit du restaurant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Yuhi se précipita à sa suite mais une fois dehors, il ne put retrouver la trace du blond dans la foule dense. Troublé, il rebroussa chemin.  
  
Le soir, il appela Aya, qui lui confirma ses doutes. Alex et ce qui restait des enfants de nymphes avaient bel et bien quittés le Japon pour l'Irlande. Ainsi donc, c'était le véritable Alex, pas un illusion... Mais alors, qui pouvait bien être la jeune fille de la plage? Cette plage où inconsciemment il sétait rendu dès la fin de sa journée.  
  
Le vent était froid. Le bruit lancinant des vagues le pénétrait tout entier, jusqu'au fond de son âme, faisant vibrer et ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis par le chagrin. Des rires. De la tendresse. De l'amitié. Et, tout au fond, très incertain encore à ce moment-là, de l'amour...  
  
Comme tout avait changé depuis. Il n'était plus le lycéen aveugle qui avait porté la femme de sa vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il était un homme rongé de douleur. Tellement plus mûr. Tellement plus seul. Le sable glacé était très agréable sous ses pieds. Comment être sûr que ce n'était pas elle? Il n'avait jamais marché aussi loin sur la plage. Une grande batisse se découpait sur le ciel gris.  
  
Mue par une sensation étrange, il s'approcha. Le bâtiment était un savant mélange de vieux château irlandais et de modernité. Le Japonais hésita et entra. Il parcourut des dizaines de vastes couloirs lumineux. Tout semblait être fait pour mener la vie la plus agréable possible mais étrangement, Yuhi n'avait eu aucun mal à entrer et il n'avait rencontré personne. Dans un nouveau couloir, il aperçut une silhouette.  
  
Celle-ci s'approcha, révélant la fillette de la plage. La gamine se planta en face de Yuhi et l'examina attentivement. Posant son regard droit dans le sien, elle lui demanda: " Comment tu t'appelles?  
  
- Yuhi, répondit ce dernier en s'acroupissant à hauteur de l'enfant.  
  
- Oh, chouette! s'exclama-t-elle en battant des mains. Tu ressembles au prince de l'histoire de Nounou et en plus tu t'appelles pareil que lui!  
  
- Ah oui? Tu aimes cette histoire?  
  
- Bien sûr puisque c'est Nounou qui me la raconte! Mais elle triste. Le prince il combat le méchant dragon mais il a jeté un sort à la princesse alors elle meurt devant le prince. C'est triste, hein?  
  
- Très triste.  
  
Pris d'un doute il ajouta:

- Et la princesse, comment s'appelle-t-elle?  
  
- Pallas! s'écria une voix.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna vivement. Alex venait d'aparaitre au détour d'un des couloirs. Il s'approcha de la gamine et lui lança un regard chargé de reproche.  
  
- Pallas, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus?  
  
- Je suis désolée Alex mais il s'appelle...  
  
- File dans ta chambre petit monstre avant que je me fache, dit-il d'un ton méchant qui ne parvenait pas à masquer son sourire. La fillette ne s'y trompa pas et partit en sautillant et en étouffant à peine son rire.  
  
- Alex...  
  
- Je suis navré Aogiri, mais vous ne pouvez rester ici. Les dernières descendantes de nymphes vivent dans cette maison et elles ne doivent pas rencontrer de gens de l'extérieur qui savent qui elles sont. Nous sommes très prudents avec elles... enfin vous devez...  
  
- Où est Chidori? coupa-t-il.  
  
- Je suis désolée, Melle Kuruma est morte. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.  
  
_Elle s'adossa au coin du mur de manière à ne pas être vue et tendit l'oreille. Cette voix..._  
  
- Je l'ai vue! Avec cette gamine! Sur la plage! Je vous en prie, dites-moi où elle est! Sa voix tremblait et trahissait sa douleur.  
  
- Je vous le répète, elle est morte... Vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez ici Aogiri.  
  
- Non, non... Je l'ai vue... des larmes commencaient à couler sur ses joues.  
  
_Elle s'affaissa jusqu'à se retrouver assise dos au mur, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas oubliée?_  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
Alex tourna les talons et partit. L'esprit troublé, le coeur douloureux et les bras ballants, Yuhi quitta la demeure des nymphes.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Alex s'arrêta au détour du couloir.

- Je suis désolé. C'était la seule chose à faire...  
  
La jeune femme leva son visage désespéré vers le chercheur. Elle se leva, lui envoya un regard d'excuse puis partit en courant vers la sortie. Elle courait à perdre haleine. Elle devait le rattraper, lui expliquer...

_Elle courait. Le vent violent et le sable l'empêchait d'avancer.  
  
- Yuhi! cria-t-elle.  
  
Les vents emporta ses mots.  
  
_Il cru entendre crier son nom. Mais le vent soufflait si fort qu'il n'était sûr de rien.Sans doute une illusion de plus...  
  
_Elle devait le rattraper! _

_-Yuhi!  
  
Plus elle courait, plus il semblait s'éloigner d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il disparut de son champ de vision. Le souffle court, la jeune femme s'arrêta et tomba à genoux.  
  
- Yuhi, murmura-t-elle.  
_  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Yuhi avait erré toute la journée et jusque tard dans la nuit dans les rues de Cork. Il devait tourner la page, tout oublier. Il avait décidé de demander à Kate de sortir avec lui dès le lendemain. Il ne voyait que cette solution pour surmonter ce qui venait de lui revenir en mémoire et dans le coeur.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il sortit ses clefs mais il se rendit compte que la porte était ouverte. Sans doute Kate était elle dans le salon, venant le remrcier de l'avoir remplacé. "Kate? Tu es là?" Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira. Le concierge avait du ouvrir pour déposer le courier et oublier de refermer en partant.  
  
Il ferma la porte du talon et sans allumer la lumière, il se dirigea verre la cuisine ou il se servit un verre de whisky. Il parcourut du regard l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Il vit qu'une lampe était allumée dans le salon. Il s'approcha de la table pour l'éteindre et vit une enveloppe posée contre. Elle était blanche, ne portait aucune inscription mais elle lui était de toute évidence destinée. Il s'assit dans le canapé et commenca à lire.  
  
A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Ahalalalalalala! Ca fait un bail que j'ai commencé cette fic! La fin était écrite deuis plusieurs mois jusqu'à cette saleté de virus et ma flemme monumentale de le réécrire que je ne suis parvenue à vaincre que ce soir! lol ALors voilà le dernier chapitre de Mirages... Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

_Cher Yuhi,_

_Tu est en train de lire une lettre écrite par une morte. J'étais morte, je suis morte, mais pas assez pour t'oublier... C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre... Pour m'expliquer une dernière fois, pour apaiser cette souffrance en moi depuis ma mort...._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Chef! Toya et Aogiri se dirigent par ici!

- Quoi? Dommage, je pensais la laisser se reposer un peu...

Kagami observa la nymphe qui s'était écroulée par terre, vidée par l'intense pouvoir qu'elle avait utilisé sur le vestige de la robe de plumes. Il fit signe à deux chercheurs qui empoignèrent Chidori chacun par un bras.

- Par ici

- Quoi? Mais je pensais que vous alliez me laisser tranquille!?

- Pas encore... Vous devez subir une importante intervention chirurgicale!

- Une opération? JAMAIS!! LACHEZ-MOI!!

La jeune femme se débattait de toutes ses forces. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup de mal à la retenir. Un troisième s'approcha et lui appliqua un masque sur le visage. Chidori tomba dans un puits noir et sans fond...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle se sentit comme hapée vers le haut, comme si le monde des vivants la rappelait à lui. Comme si elle avait été éteinte pendant très très longtemps. Elle plissa les yeux sans les ouvrir sentant que la lumière la ferait souffrir. Peu à peu, elle se réhabitua à la luminosité et ouvrit totalement ses paupières. Elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre aux couleurs claires, une chambre inconnue.

- Vous vous réveillez enfin Melle Kuruma.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Alex se tenait là, debout, un air de visible soulagement sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait espèce de ...

Sa voix mourrut dans sa gorge. Elle était sortie rauque et enrouée, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient perdu l'habitude de fonctionner.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas à m'insulter, vous êtes encore fragile, c'est suffisament miraculeux que vous vous soyiez réveillée après tout ce temps.

- Tout... ce temps...? Qu'est-ce... que vous... voulez dire?

Le visage du chercheur exprimait à présent une sincère douleur et une grande tristesse.

- La dernière fois que vous vous êtes endormie remonte à maintenant 8 mois...

Chidori ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre et encore moins sûre de vouloir comprendre.

- Le jour de vos essais sur le vestige de la robe de plumes, nous vous avons fait subir une opération mais vous étiez si faible que l'opération à peine terminée, vous êtes tombée dans le coma. Et maintenant tout est fini...

Chidori se tut. Elle avait envie de plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles afin de ne plus entendre la voix pleine de douleur du chercheur, pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, car le pire restait à venir, elle en était certaine. Mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Tout son corps était engourdi.

- Ce que je vais vous annoncer va être plus que difficile Melle Kuruma. J'aimerais tellement ne pas avoir à le faire... Tout d'abord, sachez que le projet C s'est soldé par un échec. Kagami est mort, le laboratoire a été détruit. Céres a retrouvé sa robe de plumes et s'en est retournée aux cieux, mais Aki en est mort ainsi que votre amie Shuro. Aya, Toya, Aogiri, votre frère, tous vont bien.

La jeune femme pleurait sans bruit. Les larmes innondaient ses joues, silencieuses et tellement plus douloureuses que les sanglots déchirants.

- Mais vous même vous êtes morte...

Elle eut un haut le coeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? On était donc dans l'antichambre de l'enfer?

- Pour tout votre entourage, vous êtes morte la nuit de cette fameuse opération. Toya et Aogiri ont organisé une opération commando et sont venus afin de vous récupérez, vous et Shota. Et la Chidori que Aogiri tenait dans se bras cette nuit-là est morte d'une balle dans le dos. Cette jeune femme était une nouvelle sorte de clone, qui faisait partie intégrante du projet C. Elle avait non seulement votre ADN, votre physique mais aussi votre mémoire et vos sentiments. Elle a sauvé volontairement Aogiri en recevant à sa place la balle qui lui était destinée. Votre enterrement a eu lieu il y a maintenat 7 mois...

Il tourna son regard vers les yeux de la jeune fille mais ceux-ci étaient fermés. Elle s'était évanouie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chidori ouvrit à nouveau les yeux quelques heures plus tard. La douleur lui broyait le coeur. Elle se remit à pleurer en silence. Quand un gazouilli lui fit relever la tête et regarder autour d'elle. Un berceau se trouvait non loin d'elle.

Elle se leva et tomba dans de magnifiques yeux bleus outremer. Le bébé ayant aperçu sa visiteuse lui tendant les bras en riant. La jeune femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et vit alors une note à son attention dans le berceau.

_Elle s'appelle Pallas. Elle a perdu sa génitrice dans la destruction du laboratoire. Elle a besoin d'une mère... Alex_

Chidori regarda l'enfant qui gazouillait dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait déjà et qu'elle était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de ne pas choisir de retrouver Morphée pour l'éternité....

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_J'ai toujours cru que tu aimais Aya et que tu n'aimerais jamais qu'elle. Plus rien ne me retenait au Japon, Pallas avait besoin de moi. Et voilà que tu réapparais, disant que tu souffres, que je te manques..._

_Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..._

_Chidori_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il relut la lettre une dizaine de fois. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Elle serait donc... vivante? Il était sur le point de suffoquer de bonheur lorsqu'un léger bruissement attira son attention. Elle était là. Dans l'ombre, dans le coin du salon, elle le regardait, les yeux brillants dans le noir, guettant ses réactions.

Son coeur se mit à battre si fort qu'il se dit qu'elle devait sûrement l'entendre. Il s'approcha lentement, de peur de briser le rêve qu'il était en train de vivre. Arrivé devant elle, il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Les yeux de la belle Tsuyo, inconnue croisée sur une plage d'Irlande. Les yeux d'une nymphe. Les yeux de la femme de sa vie. Il pouvait y lire une inquiétude grandissante. Il approcha une main tremblante de sa joue.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Yuhi...

Il sourit faiblement en caressant sa joue.

- Moi aussi, si tu savais comme je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Alors la belle princesse, elle est pas vraiment morte?

- Et non! Maintenant elle vit avec le prince et ils sont très heureux. Ils vivent même avec une jolie petite chipie qui s'appelle Pallas...

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuin!!!!!!!!! Papa!!!!! Maman elle a dit que j'étais une chipie!!!

- Oui, mais tu es notre chipie!

Pallas fit une moue boudeuse. Puis, regardant sa mère adoptive qui lui souriait, elle se jeta dans se bras. Yuhi observa le tableu qu'elles formaient, les femmes de sa vie. Sa famille.

- Dis, Papa... Est-ce qu'on sera heureux pour toujours?

- Oh que oui... affirma-t-il en serrant contre lui le bonheur qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais partir.

FIN


End file.
